$f(x) = -x$ $g(n) = 5n^{3}-4n^{2}+2(f(n))$ $ g(f(-4)) = {?} $
First, let's solve for the value of the inner function, $f(-4)$ . Then we'll know what to plug into the outer function. $f(-4) = -(-4)$ $f(-4) = 4$ Now we know that $f(-4) = 4$ . Let's solve for $g(f(-4))$ , which is $g(4)$ $g(4) = 5(4^{3})-4(4^{2})+2(f(4))$ To solve for the value of $g$ , we need to solve for the value of $f(4)$ $f(4) = -4$ $f(4) = -4$ That means $g(4) = 5(4^{3})-4(4^{2})+(2)(-4)$ $g(4) = 248$